Destrucción
by MaddySun
Summary: Cassie no puede más. Su vida es insoportable y ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tiene que escapar, tiene que abandonar el cuerpo en el que nunca se sintió comoda. pero solo se le ocurre un modo. Escena de la muerte de Cassie.


Destrucción

Cassie.

**No puedo con mi vida.**

Todos los días, son iguales Y todas las noches, están pobladas por la misma pesadilla.

_Una botella de vodka._

_Toneladas de comida conducidas a mi boca por una mano descontrolada._

_Un dedo ensangrentado._

_Unos hombros que se comban en una arcada sin fin._

Pero la verdadera pesadilla, son los días. Inacabables minutos que se suceden sin pausa. Vivo atrapada en espacios de 60 segundos que oprimen las paredes de mí estomago y hacen que la sensación de hambre aumente.

En mi cuarto hecho de 60 segundos, no existe ni el pasado, ni el futuro. Ni siquiera hay presente. Todo se reduce a cuantos huesos puedo contar bajo mi piel. A cuantas lineas curvas y cuantas rectas soy capaz de ver. No hay nada más. Ésos son los días buenos.

_Una botella de vodka._

_Toneladas de comida conducidas a mi boca por una mano descontrolada._

_Un dedo ensangrentado._

_Unos hombros que se comban en una arcada sin fin._

Y ésas, las noches buenas.

Los días malos, son insoportables. Son aquellos en los que rozo la muerte. Mi cuarto se rompe en miles de pedazos y vuelo descontrolada por un espacio y un tiempo que ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente son capaces de entender.

Hoy, es uno de ésos días.

Llego a casa. Mi coche no ha dejado de dar bandazos durante todo el camino y estoy mareada y furiosa. Abro la puerta de un fuerte golpe que rompe las vidrieras. No me importa. La vuelvo ha cerrar y hecho a correr escaleras arriba, huyendo del frío aire que se cuela por los agujeros que he hecho en los cristales. Lo veo todo de color rojo y el corazón me late en cada centímetro de la piel. Me encierro en mi habitación y me quito la ropa. Me araño la piel sin querer al hacerlo, pero me sienta bien. Me siento bien. Me miro al espejo y no veo nada. No soy nada.

Nada.

No puedo aguantarlo más.

La habitación se estriñe en torno a mí y me hace chillar.

Oigo la voz de mis padres retumbando en mi cabeza. "_Cassie, ¿quién ha roto los cristales? Te vemos delgada... ¿Destrozaste los cristales? te vemos mal.". _Sus palabras reberberan en mi mente, las palabras que todavía no han dicho. Reverberan muy fuerte y oigo: "¿Cassie, destrozaste nuestras vidas? te vemos gorda. ¿Cassie, destrozaste nuetras vidas? eres una decepción."

**Tengo que escapar.**

**Tengo que escapar.**

**Tengo que escapar.**

**Tengo**

**Tengo**

**Escapar**

Eso es lo único que pienso durante mi trayecto hacía le motel Geteway. Cuando llego no soy capaz de pensar en absolutamente nada. Cojo las llaves que alguien me tiende sin darme cuenta siquiera de quien me las da. Me encierro. Saco una botella de mi mochila, de manera mecánica. Le quito el tapón. Bebo y bebo y bebo. Lloro. Me estremezco. Entonces, recuerdo el amado rostro del que últimamente he renegado. Recuerdo el rostro de mi compañera de ayuno, el rostro que yo más amo en el mundo.

**Lia.**

La llamo. No contesta. La vuelvo a llamar, pero sigue sin cogérmelo. La llamo sin cesar, bebiendo un largo sorbo de vodka con cada llamada. Bebo y llamo y llamo y bebo hasta que es lo único que tiene sentido. Dejo de llamar y tiro mi teléfono de cualquier manera sobre mi cama. Me levanto, como sonámbula y salgo fuera. La luna está tan hermosa. Tan blanca. Me recuerda tanto a Lia. Aúllo como si fuera una loba y digo:

¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Repito su nombre en aullidos durante horas. Vuelvo a mi habitación tambaleante y borracha. Lloro. Pido una pizza. Necesito algo de motivación. Mientras espero a que me la traigan, juego conmigo misma. Pero es un juego que odio. Pese a eso, no puedo dejar de jugar. Voy hasta mi mochila y cojo el panecillo "de emergencia". No creo que pueda esperar hasta la pizza para auto torturarme. Lo engullo sin importarme le hecho de que esté rancio y duro. Muerdo mastico y trago con urgencia. sí, me como el panecillo. Pero también me como un pedazo enorme de pastel de frutos secos, una tableta de chocolate, un bocadillo, tres madalenas... Pierdo conciencia de lo que me comoy lo etiqueto todo como "basura". Solo estoy llenando la bolsa para después poder vaciarla. Durante todos estos años, ha sido lo que más me apasionaba. Lo único que lo hacía en verdad. He estado tan vacía todo este tiempo.

Voy al baño y levanto la tapa del váter. Abro la boca y meto el dedo dentro. Busco el interruptor mágico pero solo consigo arañarme. Voy a por la botella de vodka que dejé sobre la cama y me la termino de un trago eterno. Sabe a vida aunque sea muerte. Vuelvo al baño y lo intento de nuevo. Premio. Me vacío como una piñata. Me muevo inquieta buscando mi sombra y no la encuentro. ¿Dónde está la puerta? ¿Y mis manos? Un frío mortal me invade de repente y noto como mi cuerpo entero se convulsiona.

Me estoy muriendo, ahora lo sé con toda claridad. Apuro los últimos resquicios de vida que todavía quedan en mis venas.

Pienso en **ella.**

No llegaré a probar la pizza, y es más no llegaré a vomitar lo que me queda dentro. Porqué estoy segura de que dentro queda algo. Lo noto retorcerse en mi estomago, en mis muslos. Alrededor de mis costillas. Está asfixiando mi corazón.

Esnifo pólvora y fumo oscuridad

Inspiro muerte y espiro vida.

Inspiro.

Espiro.

Inspiro

**Expiro.**


End file.
